just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Dance 2017/Ubisoft Club
Ubisoft Club actions and rewards for Just Dance 2017. The Ubisoft Club is available in every rendition aside from the Wii, but the actions and rewards vary between renditions. The Chinese rendition also does not apply, as there are no online capabilities used in there. Actions Points Completing these will reward the player with points that can be used to buy rewards PC, Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One *Welcome to Just Dance 2017! (10 Ubisoft Club Points) **Complete your first song in Just Dance Rival mode. *Explorer (20 Ubisoft Club Points) **Finish a Dance Quest. *Let's do this together! (20 Ubisoft Club Points) **Dance to one song in Just Dance Coop mode. *Anywhere, anytime! (20 Ubisoft Club Points) **Play one song with a mobile device. *World Dancer (30 Ubisoft Club Points) **Complete one song in World Dance Floor. *A New Challenger Appears (30 Ubisoft Club Points) **Win a match in Video Challenge. *Like a rollercoaster! (40 Ubisoft Club Points) **Dance to a Just Dance Machine Experiment. *Tireless Dancer (40 Ubisoft Club Points) **Dance for 3 hours in a single game session. Playstation 3, Xbox 360 *Welcome to Just Dance 2017! (10 Ubisoft Club Points) **Complete your first song. *Spending spree (20 Ubisoft Club Points) **Unlock your first item with Mojo. *A New Challenger Appears (30 Ubisoft Club Points) **Beat 1 Score Challenge. *Revisited routine (40 Ubisoft Club Points) **Unlock your first alternate song. Other Completing these will reward the player with badges they can use on their Ubisoft Club profile PC, Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One *Welcome **Play Just Dance 2017. *Completionist **Complete all Classic Challenges offering Club Units in Just Dance 2017. *Show me the money! **Obtain all Club Rewards in Just Dance 2017. *Just Dance! **Complete the Just Dance mode progression. *Unidentified Dancing Object **Complete the Just Dance Machine mode progression. *Addicted to the Dance Floor! **Complete the World Dance Floor mode progression. *Things are getting serious! **Complete the Video Challenge mode progression. *What an adventure! **Complete the Dance Quest mode progression. *Dance break **Complete the Just Dance TV mode progression. *Calorie killer **Complete the Sweat & Playlist mode progression. *Job done! **Complete all Game mode progressions. The following do not reward badges *A long road ahead **Reach level 5. *Half way through **Reach level 50. *What? Already??? **Reach max level. *That's a start! **Reach the "Superstar" rank on a song. *A few more left **Reach the "Superstar" rank on 27 songs. *Dance Master **Reach the "Superstar" rank on all songs. *Who's the boss now? **Beat a Boss in World Dance Floor. *Entering the competition **Participate in a Tournament in World Dance Floor. *Nobody can stop me! **Beat a Spotlight Player during a Spotlight in World Dance Floor. *Time to Sweat! **Dance to a Sweat Playlist until the end. *Memories… **Share your first Autodance. *Can you beat this? **Share your first Video Challenge. *I've been abducted! **Share your first Just Dance Machine Experiment video. *All around the playlist! **Dance to all Just Dance® 2017 classic and alternate songs. Playstation 3, Xbox 360 *Welcome **Play Just Dance 2017. *Completionist **Complete all Classic Challenges offering Club Units in Just Dance 2017. *Show me the money! **Obtain all Club Rewards in Just Dance 2017. JustDance2017Badge1.png|Badge after completing the "Welcome" action JustDance2017Badge2.png|Badge after completing the "Completionist" action JustDance2017Badge3.png|Badge after completing the "Show me the money!" action JustDance2017Badge4.png|Badge after completing the "Just Dance!" action JustDance2017Badge5.png|Badge after completing the "Unidentified Dancing Object" action JustDance2017Badge6.png|Badge after completing the "Addicted to the Dance Floor!" action JustDance2017Badge7.png|Badge after completing the "Things are getting serious!" action JustDance2017Badge8.png|Badge after completing the "What an adventure!" action JustDance2017Badge9.png|Badge after completing the "Dance break" action JustDance2017Badge10.png|Badge after completing the "Calorie killer" action JustDance2017Badge11.png|Badge after completing the "Job done!" action Rewards PC, Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One *Let Me Love You (0 Ubisoft Club Points) *1000 Mojo Coins (10 Ubisoft Club Points) *Avatars (20 Ubisoft Club Points) *Skins (20 Ubisoft Club Points) *Skins 2 (20 Ubisoft Club Points) *Avatars 2 (30 Ubisoft Club Points) *Kool Kontact (30 Ubisoft Club Points) *William Tell Overture (40 Ubisoft Club Points) *Drop The Mambo (40 Ubisoft Club Points) Playstation 3, Xbox 360 *Avatars (10 Ubisoft Club Points) *Kool Kontact (20 Ubisoft Club Points) *William Tell Overture (30 Ubisoft Club Points) *Drop The Mambo (40 Ubisoft Club Points) JustDance2017UCReward1.png|Let Me Love You JustDance2017UCReward2.png|1000 Mojo Coins JustDance2017UCReward3.png|Avatars JustDance2017UCReward4.png|Skins JustDance2017UCReward5.png|Skins 2 JustDance2017UCReward6.png|Avatars 2 JustDance2017UCReward7.png|Kool Kontact JustDance2017UCReward8.png|William Tell Overture JustDance2017UCReward9.png|Drop The Mambo